Secrets
by monchelefunlove
Summary: Cory and Lea are secretly dating. No one knows, not even the cast. Monchele
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new monchele fanfic! It was a request (don't know from who, sorry!)**

_Cory and Lea secretly dating. Nobody knows, not even their friends and the cast._

Cory was playing Battlefield 2 when the doorbell rang. Too lazy to stand up and open it, he called out to Justin who was in the kitchen. Justin sighed and looked up at him. He then shook his head and went to the door to open it. Cory knew he was being lazy, but he didn't care. Him and Lea had run for almost 1 hour straight that morning. He was dead tired after that. But he did everything to be with or around Lea, since nobody was allowed to know about them.

''Cory, it's for you.'' Justin said as he passed by him back to the kitchen.

Cory took a deep breath and stood up, tiredly making his way to the door. He raised his eyebrows when he saw who was there for him.

''Lea?'' He smiled, giving her a hug and allowing her in.

''Hi! I was just passing by and I thought, why not say hello to Cory.'' Lea told him shyly. They were only dating for one week so it was still a little awkward sometimes.

''Yeah of course. Do you want something to drink?'' Cory questioned, gesturing her to the living room.

''No, thank you. I'm gonna go again. I'm going to see someone later.'' Lea answered.

''Who?'' Cory frowned.

''Just Chris, don't worry.'' Lea giggled, quickly smacking his lips.

''Careful!'' Cory warned her quietly. ''Justin is in the kitchen.''

''Oh..'' Lea giggled, ''Anyway, I really should go. Err, see you tomorrow on set?''

''Of course.'' Cory replied. ''See you tomorrow. Have fun with Chris.''

''Thank you.'' Lea smiled, exiting the house and making her way back to her car.

Cory waved and watched her drive away before going back to the couch to continue his game.

''Why was she here?'' Justin questioned curious.

''Err, just something for glee.'' Cory told him.

''You know, I wouldn't be able to do that.'' Justin pointed out.

''What?'' Cory frowned, pausing his game to look at Justin. ''Do what?''

''I wouldn't be able to have such a hot best friend and not wanting to do something with her..'' He smirked.

''Dude, that's gross. She's like my best friend.'' Cory laughed nervously.

''Yeah, I know. But be honest with me, man. You do check her out sometimes, right? Slightly looking at her ass or something, that's normal.''

''She is hot.'' Cory chuckled. ''But never with dirty thoughts.'' He lied.

''Haha! Well, I think the fandom will explode when you two would start dating.'' He laughed.

Yeah..The fandom would explode if they were. Actually if they would find out, since they already were dating…

* * *

''So.'' Chris pointed as they were having dinner at his house. ''I'm curious, Lea.''

''Curious about what?'' Lea asked, taking a sip from her wine.

''Be honest with me.''

''Chris, I always am.'' Lea said. ''You know that.'' That wasn't true, actually. But dating Cory was the only thing where she wasn't honest about, so she wasn't such a bad friend.

''Are you seeing someone?'' Chris smirked, making Lea spit a sip wine out. ''You are?!'' Chris gasped, widening his mouth as he covered it with his hands.

''No! No.'' Lea quickly said, taking her napkin to dry her mouth. ''I'm not, really. I was just-I was taken aback by your question. Why would you ask me that?''

''I don't know..You're just so happy and bubbly lately…I thought that there might be a guy..''

Lea shook her head again. ''No, I'm not seeing anyone right now. I'll tell you if I do.'' It really hurt her that she lied to her friends like this, especially one of her best friends.

''Why did you spill your wine then?'' Chris frowned curiously.

''Like I said, I was taken aback. There's no one right now, okay. I'm just happy.'' Lea smiled.

''Alright then..'' Chris said. ''So, there's no particular reason why you're so happy lately?''

''No. I guess I'm just excited for season 3 to come on TV.''

''Lea..is it possible that you're happier now because you're a free woman now? I know you sometimes felt sad that Theo was so far away, now that you guys broke up, it's different.''

''Yeah..That's probably it.'' Lea nodded. ''Breaking up with Theo was a good thing to do. Now we can both go our own ways and not bother each other anymore. But I'm also happy for glee season 3!''

''Me too!" Chris squealed. ''The scripts we've read already are so good! I can't wait to shoot more! And I hope the fans will like it!?''

''I'm sure they will! Episode 1 is already amazing, the rest will be too. So the fans will like it.''

''Oh my- What do you think of episode 5? Have you read it yet?'' Chris questioned excitedly.

''The first time, right? Yeah, I've read it.''

''The first time for klaine and finchel. So cute! But what do you think of it?''

''I think it's great that Rachel finally wants to get more intimate with Finn…It's about time now..'' Lea laughed.

''Lea..You know that's not what I mean.'' Chris smirked. ''What do _ you _think about it? Shooting those scenes with Cory?''

Lea couldn't help but blush after Chris asked that. Honestly, she was pretty nervous about shooting those scenes. Not because she was shooting it with Cory, but because a lot fo people would be watching them.

''I think it's gonna be great to shoot scenes like that with Cory. We're such a great friends, and I love to shoot with him, so..''

Chris smiled. ''You guys have amazing chemistry. You shoot be glad about that.''

''I am.'' Lea smiled. Yeah, really good chemistry. Almost real…Little did Chris know..

**A/N: Continue? Please let me know! And if it's negative, it's okay! I won't overreact again! Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thank you for the great feedback I've already received for this fanfic! Since you liked it so far and wanted me to continue, here's the 2****nd**** part!**

The morning sun was already rising and shining through Cory's curtains as he woke up. The sides of his mouth curled up in a smile as he remembered what day it was. Other people would just call it Tuesday, but today, Cory called it 'Finchel Day' since he and Lea would have finchel scenes the whole day. He had never been more excited to go to work. Jumping out of bed and putting on the radio, he threw his clothes out to take a shower.

After he had finished making himself ready, he run down the stairs to the kitchen where he got something to eat. A peanut butter sandwich, his favorite. He ate it up as if he hadn't eaten for a month.

''Dude, what the hell?'' Justin questioned as he entered the kitchen. ''It's like 5 am..''

''Ah, sorry man. I have to go to work..'' Cory replied, with a big smile on his face.

Justin smirked and raising his eyebrows at the same time. ''What's going on?''

''What do you mean?'' Cory frowned. ''I just have to go to work…that's all…''

''No it isn't.'' Justin grinned. ''Why are you so excited for work?''

''Err..just..it's great. I love my job.'' Cory answered nervously, he already felt his palms getting sweaty.

''It's weird that you're more excited today…anyway, I'm gonna go back to sleep now. I'm still tired because it's like the middle of the night.'' Justin laughed, going away again.

Cory sighed relieved and then went to his car. He wanted to be on set as soon as he could. So he could see his beautiful girlfriend, where no one knew about. He just had to make sure to keep his hands off of her today, or else people would notice…

It usually takes Cory 10 minutes to drive to Paramount Studios. But today, he was there in just 7 minutes. Maybe it was because it was still quiet on the road, or just because he drove faster today than he was allowed to.

Turning in the parking lot, he already saw her car. On its usual spot, next to his usual spot. His smile grew as he parked his car. Even his heart started beating faster. They were just dating for one week, so he always got nervous before seeing her again.

He got out of his car and immediately went to Lea's trailer. He knew she would be there. She was always there at the beginning of the day. He knocked on the door as he got there.

''It's open!'' A voice called out. Lea's voice.

Cory opened the door and entered the trailer. He also closed the door behind him again, afraid anyone would see them.

Lea turned around with already a smile on her face, knowing who just entered her trailer. ''Good morning.'' She smiled shyly.

''Morning.'' Cory smiled back, going over to her and giving her a small kiss on her lips. ''So…are you excited for today? Finchel scenes.''

''Yeah, I love it that they are so sweet together..'' Lea replied. ''Cory, before we do those scenes..we need to talk.''

Cory smiled faded and he sat down on a chair. ''Are you gonna break up with me?'' He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

''What? No.'' Lea quickly replied. ''Why would you think that?''

''I don't know..you sounded so serious.'' Cory blushed, relieved that wasn't what she wanted to say.

''No, Cor…it's more that we have to do those scenes together. And I've realized that..we're shy around each other ever since we started dating..''

''Yeah..it's a little awkward sometimes. It's like we aren't really ourselves..'' Cory agreed.

''Yes, indeed. But I don't want it to be that way. We were so close and such a good friends..I just want to continue that. We're just best friend who are secretly dating. That doesn't mean we have to act any different around each other, right?''

Cory nodded understanding. ''We just need to get used to it…it'll be okay.''

''I'm sure it will.'' Lea smiled. ''Anyway, let's go to set now.''

''Isn't it weird that we're getting there together?'' Cory questioned as they walked outside.

''Err.. we just say that we arrived at the same time..''

They arrived at the set and luckily nobody questioned them why they walked in together. It was very normal, they walked in together more often. But they just felt it was different this time.

''Okay, Lea, Cory..'' Ryan said, approaching them. ''In this scene, Finn and Rachel are really cute. They care about each other and are sweet to each other. They're in love.'' Cory couldn't help but look at Lea while Ryan said that. But, Lea also glanced at Cory at the same time so they shared a smile. ''Do you guys get it?''

They both nodded.

''Great!'' Ryan said. ''Now pretend you are boyfriend and girlfriend and get in your role.''

Lea giggled as Ryan said that. Cory also couldn't help but chuckle. It was all gonna be okay. People wouldn't notice as long as they just did normal.

After the scene ended and they had time to lunch, Cory went to the boys and Lea to the girls. Even though they wanted to have lunch together, they know it would be a little weird. Since the boys and girls sat separated today.

''Lee, is everything alright with you and Cory?'' Amber asked her.

Lea looked up and frowned nervously. ''No, why?'' Oh god, would Amber know?

''I don't know. You guys just seem more…awkward with each other. I thought you might be angry with him or something..''

''No, no. Absolutely not. Cory and I are fine. Nothing happened.'' Lea quickly replied, faking a smile.

''Amber is right. You guys used to be so close and flirty with each other..and now you barely talk with each other.'' Kurt added.

''Probably just because it's the beginning of the season. We haven't seen each other for a while and we just have to get into it again.'' Lea said. ''We'll be fine.'' Lea hoped they would be. She couldn't lose Cory. Not even as her boyfriend because she had some real serious feelings for him already…

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Review please!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're amazing and make me smile:)**

It was begin October. Lea was cooking as someone knocked on the door. She went to the door and opened it. A smile appeared on her face as she saw him.

"Cory?!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he entered her apartment.

"Hi honey, how are you?" He asked before giving her a lingering kiss.

"I'm amazing! What about you?" Lea replied after their kiss finally had ended.

"Awesome! Anyway, enough with the small talk. It's smells amazing in here!" Cory said, sniffing around like a dog. "What is it?"

"Pasta. Your favorite!"

"Yes! I hoped you would cook that." Cory laughed. "Oh," He said, giving her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

"Aw, thanks babe." Lea said, smiling widely. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Well, you deserve it." Cory replied with a smirk.

"Can you put them in a vase for me? Then I'll continue with the pasta. It's almost ready."

Cory nodded and searched for a vase. He had been there so often that he could dream where everything was.

They had been dating for two months now, this day exactly. And nobody suspected anything. On set, they were just the normal, flirty 'friends' as they always were, so there was no way anyone could suspect something. Well, maybe by the way they looked at each other. Or the fact that they spent breaks in each others trailers..but so far, nobody questioned them. Cory spent almost every day at Lea's apartment. He even spent the night there once in a while, but because the papz were also everywhere, they had to be careful.

"It even smells better in here!" Cory pointed as he entered the kitchen and put the vase with flowers on the table.

Lea giggled softly. "I hope it tastes good too.."

"I'm sure it will." Cory replied, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I love you." He whispered before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too! Now let me finish this! You're distracting me!"

Cory chuckled and nuzzling his nose in her hair. "Is this distracting?"

"Yes!" Lea said, not able to hold her laugher. "Go away Mr. Monteith!"

"Okay.." Cory pouted, letting go off her and sitting down on a a chair by the table.

"So, how was shooting today? You had a scene with Naya, right?"

Cory nodded. "Yeah, it was okay. The scenes with Naya went good, and I also had a scene with Mark, which went well too."

"That's great. Did someone ask you anything weird?"

"Well, yes.." Cory said.

"What?" Lea turned around. "Who? And what did he or she ask you?"

"Well, Chris. But he didn't directly ask me..he just pointed it out..but I think he starts to suspect something.."

"What? Oh my god, no! We can't have that, Cory! We can't get caught!" Lea said, pacing around the kitchen. "What do we do now?!"

"Lea, babe, calm down. He won't find out...and if he does, then maybe it's time to tell everyone else too.. how long do we have to keep this a secret?"

"As long as we can, Cory! You agreed that we wanted time to figure our feelings out."

"We have! I know I love you! And you love me back, right?"

"Of course I do! But I-I'm just afraid..what will they think about it? You know, aren't they gonna think we're unprofessional?"

"Lea.." Cory said, standing up to stop her from pacing around. "They won't think that, really."

"Do you want to tell them? I'm afraid things will change.."

"I just want to show my beautiful girlfriend to the world! But if you aren't ready, then we'll wait."

"Will things change?"

"I don't know.." Cory confessed. "But I think they do..but in a good way!"

Someone knocked on the door and they both startled.

"Who's that? Are you expecting anyone?" Cory questioned Lea, trying to find a way out of the apartment. But the only way out was the door, where someone stood, or the window. But that wasn't such a good idea since Lea lived on the third floor.

"I didn't expect anyone besides you." Lea said. "Oh no! What now?"

"Sshh.. keep your voice down." Cory whispered. "Err.. I'm gonna hide! I'm gonna hide in the bedroom." He said, quickly running to the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Lea went to the door and opened it.

"So, that took you a while!" Chris laughed, entering the house.

"Chris?!" Lea said, loud enough so that Cory could hear. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you yelling?" Chris frowned. "I'm here to pick up that movie I lent out to you last week. I want to watch it with Amber."

"I'll get it for you, just wait here." Lea said, hoping Chris would listen because the kitchen table was set for two.

"You know, if you want, you can come along with me. We can watch the movie together with Amber then."

"No, thank you. I just want to stay home tonight." Lea replied, quickly grabbing the DVD out of the DVD-player. "And I watched the movie yesterday, so it's not nice yo watch it tonight as well." Lea lied. The truth was, she wanted to watch the movie last night, but since Cory called, that never happened.

"What are you cooking? It smells nice."

"Pasta. I still need to eat." Lea said, handing him the DVD.

"What kind of pasta?"

"Spaghetti with tomatoes, spinach and onions." Lea replied with a smile. Hoping Chris would leave.

"Isn't that Cory's favorite?"

"Is it? Oh..I didn't know." Lea said innocently.

"Okay, well..I'm gonna go now..I have to say, you act weird. Anyway, bye. See you tomorrow on set!" Chris said, waving as he walked away.

Lea sighed in relief as she shut the door behind Chris. She watched hi get in his car and drive away, just to be sure he was gone, before she called Cory.

"It's safe!"

"That was close!" Cory laughed as he exited the bedroom and made his way over to the door where Lea was.

"It was..and I think you're right. Chris suspects something."

Cory smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe..but that doesn't bother us today. It's you and me now." He said before kissing her lips sweetly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading' Review please!**


End file.
